Ghostly Complex
by RainbowRunnerRune
Summary: Ever since they decided to go steady,High-schoolers Koizumi and Otani believe they've finally caught a break from the all the hardships brought to their feet.But soon,terrible things begin to happen whenever they're together.That threaten their hard fought relationship.Can Mai and Spr figure out whats plaguing the mismatched lovers,or will the two cut their losses and move on? R
1. Chapter 1

**Been wanting to this one for awhile..So here it is!**

**The characters of Ghost Hunt,Lovely Complex,and Lovely Complex Plus belong to Fuyumi Ono,Shiho Inada,and Aya Nakahara(respectively). I do not own any of them.**

* * *

Why won't she look at me?

…...

Why won't she talk to me?

…...

Did I do something wrong?

Have I done something to deserve this...this...treatment?

…...

No.

…...

I don't believe I did.

…...

It's HIM.

He did this to me!

HE took her gaze from my eyes!HE took her voice from my ears!HE took her touch from my HEART!

…...

heheheheheheh..

…...

I see now..

…...

It shall be done, I'll get rid of HIM.

And then I'll take her..

…...

…...

…...

My Risa,My only


	2. Chapter 2

"Ohhh.." I sighed loudly,whilst washing the windows of our lovely office,smack dab in the middle of Shibuya. "It looks so nice outside,and I'm stuck at work...cleaning!"

My name is Mai Taniyama and it's been about a year since I started working at the mega-awesome Shibuya SPR,which stands for Shibuya Psychic Research (duh!), we investigate cases brought to us that are,nine times out of ten,caused by psychic phenomena. My job might sound super amazing and all,because well it is,but I'm actually just a part-timer. I do contribute a lot to the team,or at least _I _think so anyways.

I finished all of my "chores" and decided it was high time I took a break. I Stretched and made my way to the couch. As I was about to sit down, I heard yelling from beyond the entrance into SPR.

_" It's all you're fault it keeps following us, ya' totem poll!"_

_"No way! I'm not doing it! It's attracted to your shortness! It probably thinks you're a freakin' grave marker, ya' midget!"_

_" Hey! Who ya' callin' short you AMAZON?!"_

_"Obviously you, SHORTY!"_

Suddenly,The door burst open and two teens, one extremely tall girl,who was very pretty,and a very small,cute little boy,her kid brother perhaps. I studied them as they continued shouting.

"Aaaaagh! I can't believe I'm dating you!" The girl groaned, turning away from him.

'**huh? So they're dating? Is she like a pedophile then?'**

" Thats my line! Who would ever date a beanstalk like you1?' He retorted.

I was going to intervene when suddenly my bosses door slammed open with enough force to blow all of my...neatly,ORGANIZED,paperwork off of my desk!

**'I am SOOO spiking his tea!'**

My boss,the great Kazuya Shibuya,stood there looking mighty midnight blue eyes burned with annoyance,despite his mega poker face.

"Mai!"He growled at me." What did I tell you!? This place is not a karaoke club! Keep it down!"

**'Now wait a minute! I haven't said a goddamn word!'**

" but Naru..." I protested.

"Silence!"he hissed, As he turned to head back into his "batcave",the tall girl spoke first.

" Hold on dude! It's not her fault! It was ours! We we're the ones being loud!" she protested.

"Yeah! She hasn't said a word at all! We we're the ones yelling like idiots!" the small boy added.

Naru's icy glare switched from me to them. I could see on their faces that they instantly regretted speaking at all.

"so what, may I ask ,are _you_ doing here?"he asked,voice laced with poison.

The boy and girl looked at each other nervously,seeming to contemplate who would speak to the scary dark man. Finally,the little guy spoke up.

"umm..my name is Atsushi Otani and this is my girlfriend, Risa spoke on the phone yesterday about our "paranormal activity" with a Mr. Kazuya you I assume?"He spoke in a small voice,that sorta fit his small stature. I could see the cogs working in Naru's mind. Probably contemplating whether or not he should kick them out. He sighed and told them to have a seat,while he went and retrieved his other assistant,Lin-san.

"oh wow!" I gaped."I thought he was going to throw you guys out! My name is Mai Taniyama! If you want ,while you wait,I'll make you some tea?" I smiled brightly at them. They smiled back at me and nodded 'yes'. I bowed and busied my self in the kitchen.I got out 3 different kinds of tea:Earle Grey for Naru,Oolong tea for Lin-san, and Hibiscus berry,for the clients.

"Um,Taniyama-san? Not to be rude or anything but you look awfully young to be working as a ghost hunter. So what do you actually do?" otani-san asked me in that same quiet voice.

"No worries." I laughed. "I get that a be told I'm an assistant;But I'm also an investigator,a sort of psychic,and Naru's #1 tea maker."

"Naru? Is that your boss?" Koizumi-san asked,twiddling her thumbs.

"Yep! Naru is short for Narcissist! Naru,the Narcissist!.He's a jerk,a egotist,a workaholic and just generally unpleasant!I'm basically his slave!" I told them.

"Mai,I can assure you,You are no slave...at least not yet." Naru's voice said from behind me. I nearly dropped his tea!  
"N-Naru!? What are you talkin' about?you big dummy! You nearly sent me to an early grave!" I yelled at him,blushing furiously. He simply stared at me,grabbed his tea,and walked away.

He sat in the couch opposite to where Koizumi-san and Otani where sitting. The tall chinese man,Lin .sat next to him. I served them their tea and went to stand by Naru.

"Name?" Naru asked, addressing no one in particular. Koizumi and Otani glanced at each other.

"Um,I'm Risa Koizumi."

"Age?"

"Um 16.."

"Occupation?"

"Part timer at a dinky little cafe."

"Good." He said taking note of all this in his Notebook. "So tell me,In further detail why I should help you."

"Well." She began "It all started when Otani came to spend spring break with me. Because he's in college and I'm not,we don't get to see each other that often. So I was really happy when he said he could stay with me at my place. My Family even took the time off to spend spring break in Okinawa,so me and Otani could be alone.."

"Koizumi..." Otani said softly.

"But as soon as he walked in,shit got really real and things came flying towards Otani like nobody's business! I managed to shield him from most of the objects...Then suddenly It was like I couldn't move. Everything happened in slow motion! I saw the Knife coming towards us,the knife fly past me,and the knife plunging deep into Otani's shoulder...I-I..." She began to sob hysterically. Poor girl! She must really be shaken up by all this. I glanced to Otani and saw him staring down at his hands,as if they were the most evilest objects in the world.

"Hey Koizumi-san, Why don't you come run some errands for me?I could really use some help." I smiled,rubbing her shoulder. She nodded her head and followed me to the door. Before we left,I thought I heard,a small sob from the meeting area.

"Must be my Imagination.." I muttered. And We left.

* * *

**So there you have it. i hope I got Otani and Risa's personalities right! Please R&R and stay tuned for chapter 2!**


End file.
